The Sun Shines On
by Aislyn Marie
Summary: Based on The Beginning Series. Dealing with the death of a parent is a difficult thing to go through. Not having to deal with it alone? That only makes things a little easier.


**Okay, this is part of the whole 'I'm sorry for taking forever to update' one-shots. This is about Marco and Gilberto. Brotherly love is awesome.  
**

**For those of you who haven't read The Beginning Series, Gilberto is Marco's twin brother that, obviously, I made up. If you like this then I think you should read the Beginning Series.  
**

**It also may look like I'm being lazy with the story, only adding the details I need for the story to actually make sense, but I'm not. That's just Gilberto, I guess. Marco's POV is more interesting. Just so you know.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Gilberto's POV_

"She's... gone?"

It couldn't be true. There was no way.

Mom couldn't be dead.

I looked over at Marco, who looked back at me. He took my hand. I pulled it away.

"NO!" I yelled. "She's not... there's not way - THEY'LL FIND HER!"

I turned around and ran upstairs to me room. Once I was there I didn't know what to do. I ran over to the phone, picked it up and dialed her cell phone number.

I heard it ring from somewhere else in the house. I screamed and threw the phone away.

"Gil..." Marco had walked into the room. He hugged me, but I didn't hug him back. "Please, Gil."

"No."

"She's-"

"Fine! She's fine! She... she..."

"She's gone."

I pushed Marco away. "Shut up," I muttered.

"Gil, please. Just... I need you."

He tried to take my hand again, but I wouldn't let him. "Don't."

"Gil..."

"I swear, Marco. Touch me and I'll -"

I pulled my fist back, but Marco didn't seem to care. Or notice. He took a step forward and before I knew it my fist flew and Marco fell.

He cried out and covered his face. He looked up at me, shocked. I glared at him. "I told you not to - "

"Marco!"

Dad ran in and pulled Marco to his feet. Then he looked at me. "Gilbert! You should know better than to -"

"Dad, it's okay," Marco said. "He's sorry."

"No, I'm not!"

He left the room. "Just leave him alone, Dad."

They both left.

_Marco's POV_

After Gil hit me I went outside into the backyard. I sat under one of the trees, leaning my back up against the bark.

The sky was clear and the weather was great, despite the fact that last night and very early this morning there was a storm. The grass was a little wet still, but I didn't mind.

I felt like it should have been raining. In books and TV shows it's always raining when sad things happen. But it was so beautiful out. It was like nothing was different. That nothing changed at all and that Mom was right inside the house with Dad and Gil. I knew it wasn't true, but I guess I can't help but thinking thoughts like that.

I wasn't crying, though. Even though Mom was gone forever and I was sad, I wasn't crying. I didn't know why and I knew that I should be. Maybe it just hadn't really kicked in yet. I'll be sad later. I was probably unconsciously thinking that I couldn't cry yet because Gil might need me. Gil first, me after.

I looked up at the clear, blue sky. _I really hope you need her up there,_ I thought to myself. _More than she's needed here._

I heard the back door slam closed. Gil was walking towards me. He was crying, but he didn't look sad. He looked angry. He was almost stomping his feet as he walked towards me. Gil sat down next to me and put his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"I know, Gil. It's okay," I said back. I took his hand and, like I always did for no reason, put my ear on his palm and listened.

"Do you hear the ocean?" he asked.

Everytime I did this he would always ask the same question. I can't remember when it started, but Mom told us that we started doing that when we were very small. When we were just learning what the ocean was, probably. And I would always give him the same answer. "No, you're not shell enough."

We sat there in silence. I don't know how long it was, really. The sun was right above us now. I felt like it meant something, or was supposed to mean something. But I didn't know what.

"She's... really done, isn't she?" Gil asked me.

"Yeah."

He nodded his head and looked up through the tree's branches, towards the sun, like I was doing. "You don't look very sad about it. I know you are, I can feel it, but you aren't crying. Why?" asked Gil. "And don't go on about all this God shit, Marco."

"Gil, don't say things like that. Please?"

"Fine. God CRAP." I gave Gil a sad look. Puppy dog eyes and everything. He always feels bad when I give him this look. "God stuff..." he muttered.

"Well, Gil..." I started. "You know... I know that you would need me. I can't let myself cry when I know you need me. It's you first, me after."

"That's why I love you, little brother."

I knew that, inside, Gil was beating himself up for being so weak in front of me. He always wants to protect me, to make sure I'm safe and that nothing ever hurts me. He thinks that he's failing now, because I was the one trying to protect him while he was being sad and angry about everything.

He took my hand and I knew, right then, that he was going to do anything in his power to make sure he's the one protecting me from now on. And I know I'll need it. I'm sad and I'm angry, too. When it comes out he'll be there. He'll always be there.

Years from now, when we face a danger like no other, he's going to be the one standing between me and the danger. He's going to be the one fighting with everything he's got to get Mom back.

The only thing I could do is instead of standing behind him... I'll be standing next to him.

"But I'm older than you."

"No."


End file.
